


No Comparing

by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester
Summary: Request: can i request a smutty dean x reader where dean walks in on the reader and a guy having sex and realizes she wasn’t having a good time & she vents on what he was doing wrong and dean offers to help. thanks bby.





	No Comparing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really hope you like this, and I hope this is what you meant. I had a hard time writing the bad sex, like my mind was just like ‘oh hell no’ lol 
> 
> Warnings: SMUT, . bad sex, getting walked in on during said bad sex , language, oral (fem receiving), Protected sex,

The door swung wide open, “Hey Y/N what do you….. Woah. Oh sorry!” Dean’s face burned red as he turned quickly, and left the room. Normally a person would be frustrated and angry about such intrusion, but you couldn’t have been any more grateful. The guy in your bed was somewhat hot, well the best the bar in a no name town had to offer anyway, but he didn’t know what the hell he was doing. It was awful.  
Ole what’s his face had gathered his stuff and took off after Dean had interrupted things. You slipped a baggy shirt on, and just sat on the side of the bed. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Dean stuck his head in, “Well he left in a hurry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to cut your fun short .” Fun? A snort rang out from your throat at the idea. “What’s so funny?”  
“It’s just that I wouldn’t exactly call it fun…”  
“Since when is a roll in the hay not fun?” He asked sitting down on the bed beside you.  
“Well, since that moron had no idea what he was doing. He was terrible. Not a good time at all.”  
Dean tilted his head, “It couldn’t have been that bad.”  
“Oh no, it was pretty bad.” You retorted.  
“So what was he doing that was so wrong?”  
“I don’t even know where to begin.” You laid back on the bed with your hands over your face. “He took forever to do anything, like I know a little bit of anticipation is sexy, but damn after a while it’s just damn frustrating. Oh and don’t even get me started on when he tried to go down on me. I swear the man has never interacted with a vagina before. I get it, sometimes you have to help ‘em out a little bit, but he could not get it. Everything I said just went in one ear and out the other. His hand- tongue coordination, if you could even call it that was non existent, and he was kinda rough. Not in the good was either. Honestly. I can’t thank you enough for coming in when you did. I thought I was gonna have to kick him out. “  
Dean sat in silence for a while processing what you had just said. “And now that I’ve made this incredibly too personal, and have given you way too much information. I’m gonna go shower, and wash his slobber off of myself.”  
Before you could get very far, Dean’s hand caught your arm. You were about go give him a piece of your mind, but then something in his eyes stopped you. There was sincerity there. “Let me help.”  
You cocked your head to the side, and scrunched your face in confusion. “With my shower? I appreciate the offer, but I think I can handle it.”  
He let out a soft chuckle, “No.” He pulled you closer to him so that you were standing between his knees. “Let me show you how you should be treated.”  
Once again, there is a normal response, and then there is your response. In any case, most people would be weirded out by this suggestion from their best friend, but this was Dean. It seemed like hours had passed before the word passed you lips. “Okay.”  
He smiled that damn grin that made you feel at ease immediately, and his hands moved to your waist, pulling you down to straddle his lap. His lips found yours in a hurry, but the kiss was anything but. It was full of love, and passion. His movements slow, and deliberate, as his tongue wiped along your bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Your lips parted, and granted him access. He took his time, letting himself explore every inch of your mouth.  
His hands alternated from being tangled in your hair, to smoothing over every inch of your body. His hands were tender, not rough and demanding like that guy’s had. Your hands wandered the expanse of his strong back, and slid around to his shoulders, where you slid his flannel from them. His t-shirt was not far behind as it hit the floor next.  
You could feel his growing erection pressing against your core as he slid his calloused hands up your sides, along your rib cage, and pushed your shirt up and over your head, leaving you in just your panties.  
A groan erupted from his throat at the sight of your bare chest in front of him. His hands began exploring every inch of the newly exposed skin, drinking in everything you had given him, before he stood, and placed your back on the soft bedding. He quickly toed off his boots and socks, and slipped out of his jeans before joining you on the bed once more.  
His lips trailed over your jawline, and then down to your pulse point. He offered little nips, and soft sucking, unlike mr.vampire had. That man bite down so hard it was like he was trying to rip my throat out. Dean knew what he was doing, that’s for sure.  
The soft moans swirling around the air spurred him on, and his lips traveled further south, landing on your chest. The warmth of his mouth against your chilled skin set new shockwaves along your spine. As his tongue danced over one nipple, his fingers teased the other, and he’d switch off every now and then. He’d barely done anything yet, and you were on the verge of an orgasm.  
He trailed down across your stomach, and left open mouthed kisses along your hips bones as he sank lower. His fingers curled around the hem of your underwear, and his eyes locked with yours as he slowly pulled the fabric from your body. Those green orbs never left yours as his calloused hands slid back up your legs, and around your hips, gently nudging your legs apart so he could settle between them.  
The moment his tongue touched you, it was like someone took a match to a pack of firecrackers. It was one burst of pleasure after the other. He inserted a finger and started pumping it in and out. His finger and his tongue working in unison. Your fingers tangled in his hair spurring him on, as little cherry bombs went off when he curled his fingers upwards hitting that sweet spot. “Oh Fuck! Oh god!” You could literally feel the smirk on his lips just before the tension finally hit a breaking point, and you fell over the edge.  
He worked you through your high, only stopping after you were a boneless mess on the bed. His boxers were shed, and he slipped on a condom before crawling over you. He lined himself up with your entrance, and slowly pushed in, drawing a gasp from your lips. The pace he set was not slow, but it wasn’t overwhelmingly rough and fast either. He seemed to know just the right speed to drive you higher and higher once more. Pretty soon your hips were snapping up to meet his ever thrust. He left small kisses all along your neck and jawline, and whispered how good you felt. It was nice to have someone there who not only made you feel good, but also validated you.  
His hand reached between your bodies and he circled a finger over your clit shoving you right up to that edge once more. “Go on, Y/N , cum for me. I’m right behind you. “  
With that you came hard, your nails digging into his back as you cried out in ecstasy. He thrust a couple more times before he tensed and spilled into you. After he rolled off of you, you both laid there catching your breath and trying to come down from your highs. “Damn…”  
“I know right,” he said. “I hope you had a much better time that you did with that douche bag. If so, maybe we could do this again some other time.”  
“Oh hell yea. We are definitely doing that again!” You laughed.


End file.
